


Romance

by WritingInBed



Series: Daryl Dixon Imagines [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInBed/pseuds/WritingInBed
Summary: Imagine your response to Daryl, your husband, making fun of Beth not saying goodbye to Zack.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/You
Series: Daryl Dixon Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898920
Kudos: 16





	Romance

**Author's Note:**

> The gender of the reader is non-specific.

TW: Swearing

POV: 1st person

I was standing by the truck waiting for Daryl to bring the last of the things that need to be packed and ready for the run today. Turning around I see Zack and Beth hugging before he comes on the run with us today. 

"You gonna say goodbye?" Zack asked when a look of hurt flashing across his face after she just walked away. As Beth walks by me I give her a wink.

"Nope." She states with a sly smile. The look of pure betrayal on Zacks's face made me let out a small chuckle and shake my head. The soft thumps of Daryl's boots hitting the ground made me turn and give him a small smile.

"It's like a Damn romance novel." Daryl says in mock disgust. I raised an eyebrow looking at him. If he could read my mind he would see all times when we were still dating and were just like the young couple flashing through my mind.

He walks right up beside me at the trunk of the car. After setting his bag in the truck bed he slings one of his arms around me and gives a light kiss to my temple.

Looking up into his sky blue eyes I can see the ever-flowing river of thoughts crossing his mind. I let out a small chuckle and he glanced down at me.

"You know we were just like them when we were younger." Zack gave us a questioning look, probably wanting to know what I mean but Daryl just ignores him. With a roll of his eyes and a scoff, he lets go of me and goes back to packing the truck. 

"Shut up."


End file.
